


Flourish

by Nununununu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Improper Use of Status Ailments, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: How Aerith likes this game; this comfort that comes from their togetherness, and the ease and release of sex with her two lovers and best friends.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Flourish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HidingInYourShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourShadow/gifts).



> (Originally posted 10.10; updated for author reveals)

“Oh!” Aerith clasps her hands together in delight as Tifa steps into the golden glow of the lowly lit bedroom, “You look lovely.”

“Thank you,” Dressed in black lace that perfectly complements Aerith’s pale rose, the other woman truly does. Aerith can barely look away.

There’s just one thing missing –

“Here,” She plucks the most beautiful bloom from the collection she’d arranged earlier in the bedside vase, cupping Tifa’s cheek in her free hand as she tucks the flower in amongst the silken strands of the other woman’s dark hair, biting down a little on her grin as she does, “A flower for my flower.”

“ _Aerith_.” Affection swells in Aerith’s chest at seeing Tifa like this, the other woman’s long lashes grazing the warmth in her cheeks as she smiles back at her in return. Aerith simply has to kiss her, sliding her fingers into that long spill of hair as she draws Tifa in, their mouths moving together sweetly and fairly innocently at first before Aerith licks into her lover’s mouth.

One of her lovers. From the other side of the room, there’s a hint of a muffled groan.

“Do you think he wants something?” Tifa mock-whispers when they part, eyes alight with arousal and good humour.

“I think so,” Aerith presses her fingertips against her mouth to conceal the wickedness of her grin as she glances over at the entirely appealing sight of Cloud naked with his wrists bound over his head, his brilliant eyes alight as he looks avidly back at them both. She raises her voice a little, “Do you want something, Cloud?”

_Yes_ , his expression very much says.

“This does,” The corners of her lips crooking into a little smirk, Tifa smoothly crosses to his side, running her palm over his bare hip before wrapping her fingers loosely around his cock. She tips her head at Aerith, “Should we do something about it?”

“Of course!” How Aerith likes this game; this comfort that comes from their togetherness, and the ease and release of sex with her two lovers and best friends. How she likes watching Cloud strain not to rock into the gentle curl of Tifa’s fingers as he sways in the bindings Aerith knotted around his wrists after finishing arranging the flowers – those fingers that can be so strong and unyielding in other situations dragging a quiet moan out of Cloud as Tifa fails to tighten her fist.

Those calluses from training on Tifa’s palms feel delightful; Aerith can attest to this herself.

“Please,” It’s always a victory when they get this out of Cloud. It used to be that it was always a victory when anyone got _anything_ out of Cloud, but he’s almost entirely relaxed around them now.

The exception, that is, being his cock.

His next words are a testament as to how he, too, feels that comfort, his stomach jumping as Aerith joins her two lovers, reaching out to trace the tip of her index finger around the flushed head of his cock, “Aerith, Tifa, yes. I want you both. _Please_.”

“We want you too, Cloud,” Tifa leans in to kiss his forehead even as she grips more firmly and starts to slowly jerk him off, long pulls of her hand that soon have him rocking into them while Aerith plays with Tifa’s hair and slips around behind her to kiss the nape of her neck.

“I want you both too,” Aerith can’t tell her lovers this enough. Sliding the straps off Tifa’s shoulders, she encourages the lace to slip lower until Tifa’s breasts and stomach are bared. Nudging the other woman forwards until she’s brushing up against Cloud as the material falls from her hips and down onto the floor, Tifa no longer able to maintain her rhythm on his cock as he moans.

“I want you too,” Tifa reaches her free hand behind her to curve around what she can reach of Aerith, “I want you, Aerith, Cloud.”

“Let’s do something about that, then,” Smiling, Aerith slips back to collect something from the selection of toys her lovers had placed out earlier in readiness, close to where Cloud is tied.

The sharp rise and fall of his chest as he sees the sound in her hand is really quite wonderful.

“Oh yes,” Grinning outright, Tifa draws back enough away from him to glance at his face, “Cloud?”

He’s near vibrating with anticipation, “ _Yes_.”

This is something Aerith introduced him to, in fact; Cloud seeming to almost surprise himself with how much he liked it. His cock is leaking now as she trails the slender rod lightly up the length of the flushed shaft before twirling it very gently around the glans in the wake of the path she earlier traced.

“May I?” Tifa grazes a kiss to Aerith’s shoulder, and Aerith passes her the sound, holding Cloud’s cock carefully steady and enjoying the little mewls he makes as Tifa starts to ease it in.

He always looks so, so good as he takes it.

Tifa looks so beautiful too. Her face intent as she watches what she’s doing, taking such care with him. It makes Aerith want to take care of her too.

Not quite yet.

“Would you like to slow things down even further?” Aerith holds up her hand to display the delicate little bracelet she’s made herself and the glowing materia in pride of place.

_Time_.

Both of her lovers understand immediately, Tifa’s breasts rising with her inhalation and Cloud’s cock visibly pulsing.

“Aerith, _yes_ ,” His balls rise as well.

“You always have the _best_ ideas,” Tifa holds the sound very still as Aerith fires up the materia, its brilliance drowning out the gold of the lamp light as time seems to turn thick like honey, and just as rich.

She lets the sound sink oh so very slowly down into Cloud’s cock and they watch him react to every drawn out millimetre of it, watch his eyelashes flutter and his cheeks flush even further, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as she withdraws the sound again, before repeating that long slide.

“And let’s resume,” Dimpling, Aerith lets up on the spell, and everything seems to leap into even greater focus with its cease, Cloud near doubling over as much as the bonds let him with a bark of delight, his orgasm shivering out of him as she removes the sound.

They let him down from the bindings not long after, loose-limbed and eager to give pleasure in return, and so Aerith sheds her rose pink lace and sits next to him as he works his way down their other lover’s body as Tifa lies back on the bed, Aerith just enjoying watching the pair of them for an indulgent moment before brushing her hand through the soft spikes of Cloud’s hair and leaning in to explore Tifa with her own mouth as well.

She kisses Cloud between Tifa’s open thighs and then kisses the soft folds of Tifa’s sex, running her tongue over the other woman’s clit until Tifa begs, while Cloud strokes Aerith’s shoulder with one hand and soothes the other over Tifa’s inner thighs.

“Cloud, Aerith, oh – oh –” They bring Tifa over the edge like that, taking turns to lap and suck at all the places that make her gasp and squirm, and then Cloud and Tifa join forces to lavish attention on Aerith in return, their fingers moving together inside her until she arches up between them and cries out in joy.

They’re all sweating lightly afterwards, panting, curled together amongst the rumpled covers on the bed.

“Have you both had enough for the night?” Aerith kisses one mussed head of hair and then the other, lips brushing the slightly crumpled flower in Tifa’s.

“Only if you have,” Cloud’s breath hitches as Tifa strokes the fading marks left from the ropes around his wrists, running her knuckles gently over his half-hard cock.

“ _I’m_ not done yet,” Her smile is just as wicked as Aerith’s was earlier as she next reaches out a long arm for the toys one or other of them had had the foresight to transfer next to the vase by the bed.

“Me neither,” Smiling happily, Aerith waits for Tifa to make her selection and for Cloud to nod his approval of it, before drawing her lovers back in.


End file.
